Emerald Ice
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort he decides to live life the way he wants it. He leaves England for America where he decides that Forks, Wash. is the way to go. Life is about to get interesting. Mpreg, lemon, boy love, humor and more RxR.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Ice

It was funny to him, all of it was. The looks on there faces when he finally defeated his, no _they're_, enemies and disappeared before their very eyes. The way his parents' portraits protested loudly at his leaving. But the funniest thing to him was the fact that he was sitting in a private plane heading towards the Americas, that and the man dressed in drag next to him. It was all just very funny, though a bit exciting.

Harry Potter had to hold in his chuckle as he watched the open sky he was flying in. He supposed that this was much slower than riding his broom but he didn't want to have to ride his broom and get a wedgie or something much worse done to his family jewels, so he supposed this was a bit better. Rubbing his forehead as a migraine began to form he turned to the man-woman-person next to him.

Being gay Harry had some issues on how anyone dressed and this man did not do anything right. The mascara was fine but the eye-shadow clashed horribly with the dark purple gown s/he wore and the eye-liner was a mess. Of course he never told him this as he had had enough experience about nosing into other peoples' lives, so he chose to just look around the plane for the duration of his flight instead, but soon that got boring and he pulled out his newly bought black 2009 ipod and listened to freedom.

*****Skip to Flight Landing*****

Forks, Washington was definitely not how he pictured it but the town was small enough that he liked it. He had grown tired of crowded areas and this town seemed small and quiet enough to allow him to live the life he wanted. Grabbing his luggage he made his way to the car rental area and purchased a car and asked where to local realtors were at and found they were down five blocks from the air port.

Many eyes followed him on his way out and he didn't find it surprising since had changed his appearance for his new life. He had gotten rid of his glasses and had his eyes fixed by a medi-wizard before he left, the body of the scrawny twelve year old was gone and in its place was a well muscled body, though Harry was no longer short he was still tiny from mal-nourishment and only reached five-seven to his old five-four. His hair was now straighter and not it's normal messy black and reached down to the middle of his back. And his apparel had also changed, instead of baggy hand-me-downs he now wore tight black jeans and an emerald green button up silk shirt.

Smiling like a drunken moron he loaded his luggage and climbed into his rental car and drove to the realtors' office to find him a place.

*****Skip to his newly bought home*****

Harry closed the door behind him, waving to the nice woman who had sold him the place. The house was actually a log cabin in the middle of the woods. When he had first asked if they had a house for sale that was seclude he had gotten looks of curiosity and astonishment. And the first friend he made in the town.

*Flashback*

_The bell gave off a jingle as the door pushed open and the various men and women looked up to see who had come in. Some of the women blushed and the men gave him weird looks, obviously they have never seen a male wear makeup before. One women snapped out of her daze and walked up to him with a bright welcoming smile on her face._

"_Hello. Welcome to Forks, young man. What can we do for you?"She asked politely. _

_He smiled. "Thank you. My name is Harry Potter and I was going to inquire if you happened to have any houses for sale."_

_She gave a pleased smile and asked him to follow her to her desk. "You're obviously not from America, guessing from your accent. Where are you from?"_

"_I'm from Britain actually. Have you ever been there, Ms…?"He watched as she shuffled through papers and laid some on the counter for him to look through. _

_She shook her head. "No, I haven't. I would like to though. And my name is Emily Cross." She told him, and then she pointed to the papers. "Ok, so here we have three houses in town for sale and then two up in the woods. The ones in tow-"_

"_Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Cross, but could we look at the ones out of town?"He asked and she looked at him strangely for a moment but then nodded._

"_Well, first we have the old Milton place. It's thirty acres of partially wooded land its roughly around $900,000 dollars. The house is a one story house, two bedrooms one bath and then your standard kitchen and dining room. The second is the Coventry cabin which is also a one story house but with four rooms, two bathrooms and the kitchen/dining room and it rests' on a hundred acres for $2.5 million." She informed him. Harry sat for a moment and thought on it then he pointed to the Coventry cabin._

"_I will take this one. You can draw the money directly from my account." He smirked at her look of shock and gave her his account money and the name of his banker. "Is there any information you need from me before you show me were it is?"_

"_Well I do need your name then your number when you set it up and some other personal information about you on this form then we will go." She handed him a clipboard and he filled it out quickly, excited to see his home. He handed the paper back and she looked at it. Her eyes rounded and she looked from him to the paper then back again._

"_**YOU'RE ONLY 17?!"**__She exclaimed._

_He nodded and laughed at the looks he received from everyone. "In Britain I am legally an adult."_

"_Yes but shouldn't your parents be with you or something?" One man in the back asked._

_Harry turned to him. "I'm an orphan so it really doesn't matter." The office became silent and he turned his attention back to Emily. "So shall we go look at my new home?"_

*End Flashback*

The day seemed to go by fast after Emily had left and all of his packing had been done. He had called the phone company and had his phone and internet lines set up, then he called the cable guys and had the installed also. One of the rooms was set up as a guest room then the other a workout room. Earlier that day he had gone shopping and bought groceries then he bought himself a new all black chrome 2010 Hummer H4.

That night Harry Potter fell asleep with no nightmares and with the satisfaction that he was now living his life the way he wanted.

*****Next Day*****

The alarm blasting in his ear woke him and he lazily opened his shades to gray sky. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and tugged off his pj pants and went to take a shower. Today was a Wednesday and his first day of starting at a muggle high school. The thought of not attending a Wizarding school gave him a happy feeling and he couldn't wait to get going. He pulled on a pair of baggy black pants with chains on the legs and pulled on a fishnet long shirt then a navy blue shirt that said in bright green letter's that he charmed to say '**Love Me, I'm Gay'** on it. He pulled on Sirius' old leather bike jacket and savored his dead godfathers scent. On his way out the door he grabbed his keys and drivers ID and left for school.

*School*

When he arrived at Forks High School, the bell had already rung and he was late, not that he minded of course. He locked his hummer and walked up the stairs and took in the massive brick building and then the school grounds. It was so different from Hogwarts, not that he missed it or anything, but the scenery was a blessing, although he like the one where he lived. The décor inside however needed a touchup, and he itched to take his wand out of his pocket and fix the place up.

Instead he walked up to the secretary who was smiling at him. "Hello my name is Harry Potter and I just moved in town."

"Hello, Mr. Potter, welcome to Forks High. Now what grade are you in and I will hand you some classes that you can circle and I will put them on a schedule for you."

"I'm a Junior this year and that would be great." He grabbed the papers she handed him and he circled six classes to take: Gym, History, Language, Biology, Living On Your Own and Cooking. He got up and handed the papers back and watched avidly as she typed them on the computer and printed out his schedule for him.

"Did you drive here, Harry?" He nodded. "Ok, I need you to fill out this form, putting you license ID number, your name and birth date, your age and you plates number also and then you are free to go to your first class."

After all the paper work was done, Harry wandered down the hallways first looking for his Language class. What he thought took forever, he finally found his class and knocked on the door and stepped back as the teacher opened the door and let him in.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Harry Potter." He was so tired of saying his name but he kept a nice face on as he introduced himself.

The teacher looked him over eying his shirt and apparently trying not to laugh. "Welcome to Greek Language class, Harry. You can sit in the back next Eric." A black haired Asian boy raised his hand and waved him over.

He placed his bag on the floor and sat, ignoring all of the looks being shot at him.

"Heya, I'm Eric Yorke." Harry shook the hand held out to him. "Nice shirt, man. So I noticed your accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Britain actually."

Eric opened his mouth to say something more but the bell rang and Harry got up to escape the talkative boy.

His next class was Cooking and then onto Living on your own, then to biology and then finally to lunch. Harry was never so happy for lunch time in his life until then. He knew that there would be questions and stares, but there was so much one could take. Piling his tray with fruits and veggies and a carton of juice (AN: I made harry a vegan), he chose a table next to the window and stared out at the trees dripping with rain water and nibbled on his lunch. He glared at any who approached him wanting to eat in silence. He remembered how Hermione and Ron would always pester him during lunchtime that he savored his time alone when eating and he liked the quiet none nagging moments.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed how the cafeteria got silent or the trays being set next to him or the bodies being set down till he heard a feminine chuckle right next to him. With a start he dropped his grape and looked at a girl with pale skin, brown-blond highlighted hair and laughing brown eyes. She looked almost like and elf to him that for a second he thought she was one. Then he noticed the blank face of the blond behind her with the same shade of brown eyes that seemed to see right through him. He looked straight ahead to a burly guy that reminded him more of a bear than a club bouncer and then to the long curly blond girl that could be mistaken for a model. Each of them sat around him pale and staring as if he were some sort of interesting creature.

He blushed, coming to the conclusion that he was probably sitting at their normal seats and that they probably wanted him to move so they could have it back. Shame he would have liked to stare at these beautiful pale people.

Still blushing he grabbed his try prepared to leave. "Sorry if I was in your seat. I-I'll just be going now." He stammered and got up when a pale hand touched his shoulder stopping him. He followed that pale hand up to a white sleeve and up to that same elfish face, he was so focused on her that he never saw the looks of astonishment on the others faces.

"No, wait. It's fine if you sit here. I'm Alice by the way." Even her voice was soft and musical that surely she had to be an elf or some sort of creature. She lifted her free hand and pointed to the blond behind her. "That is Jasper" burly man "Emmet" model "and that is Rosalie. The one behind you is Edward."

During the introductions Harry had retaken his seat, so he blinked when she said that someone was behind him. Slowly he turned and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen; even more so than Draco Malfoy and that was saying something. Edwards face was also very pale, his eyes smoldering brown and his brown hair a little spiked. The shirt that he wore gave nothing to imagination to the muscles beneath it. He followed him as he sat between Alice and Emmet and was a little put down by the almost pure malice on his face. _Did I do something wrong? I thought only Malfoy could pull that look off._

Instead he turned his attention back to Alice. "I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you. All of you."

"You're from Britain aren't you, Harry?" Emmet asked.

"Yes originally. Though I think I like Forks a lot better."

Alice smiled at his comment. Harry turned to look at Rosalie as she seemed to be more intent on eyeing his shirt.

"See something you like?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed softly at her flustered appearance.

"No, I was only wondering why you would wear something like that." She glared. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why deny the truth? Besides its easier telling when you can wear it plane as day. Even if I didn't have the shirt, the makeup probably would give it away any way." Emmet laughed and Jasper showed a hint of a smile.

"Hmph." Rosalie turned and hit Emmet across the head as he continued to chuckle. "Shut it you, brute."

"You're wrong. He's not a brute; he's more like a big bear." Harry corrected her. He had no idea why he was acting so familiarly in front of them but he felt like he _could_ be open with them.

It was Edward who laughed this time. "I have never heard him described as a bear before but I guess it fits."

"Well I could have said Hulk but he is not at all green now is he?"

"Where do you live, Harry?" Edward asked.

"Oh I live all the way up in the Coventry cabin. Its alone and seclude by trees and all so I love it." He answered.

"Really? We live about twenty miles away from you!" Alice said cheerfully.

"But how is that possible? Last I heard that place was about $2.5. How could your parents afford that?" Rosalie asked.

Harry smiled at her. "They didn't have to I paid for it myself and it really wasn't all that much to me. I have enough money to last at least ten lifetimes. Even if I were a vampire and lived forever, I would still never go through all of it." He took in how they stiffened at the word vampire and put that information aside for later.

"How could you though? Wouldn't your parents object to you paying for it yourself?" Rosalie persisted.

"That's enough, Rose. He doesn't have to answer." Edward told her.

Harry waved it aside. "It's no problem. You see my parents never had worry. They have been dead since I was a baby."

They stared at him. Rosalie looked ashamed that she had asked, Alice looked sad as did Edward and Emmet, and Jasper looked heart broken.

"Its fine you guys. I've dealt with long before hand so it's no problem. And before you ask Rosalie, they were murdered." He put a hand on her shoulder at her horrified look.

"H-how did you know I was going to ask you?"

"Just from experience, most people always ask."

He removed his hand as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He got up and pulled of his jacket and held it out to the horrified blond. She looked at it in confusion.

"Here, you can borrow this, since your skin felt like you were cold." She grabbed it not wanting to say anything else to him. He dumped his tray and began to head to his History class, before he turned them. "If I didn't know any better Rosalie I would say you were a vampire." He left, unknowingly leaving worried, shocked vampires behind. He also missed what one had to say about him.

"Alice, he's my mate."

Rina's Corner:

OK so in the first chapter there was not major animosity between harry and ed because ed never wanted to make a major public display but in the next chapter the animosity will show like in the book. So wait patiently and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Ice

"Here, you can borrow this, since your skin felt like you were cold." She grabbed it not wanting to say anything else to him. He dumped his tray and began to head to his History class, before he turned them. "If I didn't know any better Rosalie I would say you were a vampire." He left, unknowingly leaving worried, shocked vampires behind. He also missed what one had to say about him.

"Alice, he's my mate."

Rina's Corner:

I really want to thank all of you who left me reviews and I will definitely take into account the questions and suggestions. But those of you who waited for the second chapter, well here you go.

Chapter 2

To say that the rest of the day was boring would be an understatement. It was so slow that Harry felt that time was frozen but then again it might have seemed that way since he kept starring at the blasted clock every few minutes. During his history class he barely paid attention as he already knew about the gaps in the Indian Policies really were since he had done that sort of work when he was forcefully doing Dudley's homework.

BRIINNGG!!! Finally Freedom! Harry grabbed his bag and headed off towards his last and favorable topic: Gym. As he walked down the crowded hallways he tried his best to avoid various people and Mike while looking for the Cullen's, as he later found out from one of the girls that he never bothered to remember her name, but he never saw them. Outside the rain began to fall and he groaned, watching as trails of water ran down the glass windows, at least he didn't have to walk out to the gym.

Gym was the best of all of his classes because it was the one class he didn't need an excuse to move around in. The teacher Ms. Evrise, offered to let him sit out and watch everyone else but he denied her offer and joined the other boys in a gamed of basketball and occasionally some jogging. It was during a half court throw that he met Mike, an athletic blond. Harry had accidentally hit him in the back of the head when someone from the other team had bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry, man. Someone knocked me." Harry looked sheepishly at hoping the guy wasn't mad but judging by his smile he didn't mind.

"Naw its fine, new guy. Harry, right? I'm Mike." Mike held his hand out and he calmly shook it with a grin.

"Ya I'm Harry, its nice to meet you Mike." From then on they began to discuss different basketball moves.

After class let out and bit of banter between Mike and Eric, Harry made his way through the ran to his hummer with the other two teens following him.

"I'm telling you, Mike, he is so not like that, beside why would wear that shirt if he wasn't?"

"Are you saying that if he were you would object to it?"

"…NO! Of course I wouldn't." Eric yelled.

Harry unlocked his ride and turned with a sigh to the squabbling teens. "Guys would you quit arguing, it's really getting annoying."

Both boys turned to him, their faces going red. "Sorry," they mumbled; then they noticed his ride and they gaped.

"HOLY GREEN GUACAMOLE!!"

He shook his head and climbed into his hummer, starting the engine. When it gave a healthy purr he rolled the window down and looked across the parking lot discreetly for the Cullen family; all he saw was a silver Volvo, gray Jeep and a red convertible leaving the school grounds, but for one second as he saw through the window of the Volvo he thought he had seen a look of hatred directed at him from Edward. Shaking it off, he looked down at Mike and Eric as he began to pull out.

"And Eric, I am gay." He stated and left.

*****At the Cabin*****

The rain became a small drizzle by the time he arrived home but his drive resemble a big messy, muddy snake as he drove down. As soon as he entered his home he set to work on his homework and set about making his dinner which consisted of milted soy cheese and broccoli with a glass of raspberry juice.

Edwards POV

After Harry had left he had inhaled a deep breath. It had taken everything he had not to jump him or cause some serious blood shed. As he had entered the cafeteria he had seen how his family all sat down around the oblivious human boy, he wanted to laugh at how they just starred and how he never knew that they were there. He held back near the doors as Alice finally caught the boys' attention and how he began to leave till Alice had stopped him. It wasn't the fact that he had sat down again that shocked him but it was the fact that Alice had _touched_ him that had him at a standstill.

Edward began to approach their usually table as she introduced everyone and he caught a sweet almost like lavender smell drift towards him. His vampire went crazy at the smell and he couldn't figure out why. As he heard they boy introduce himself as Harry, he paused. Harry's' voice was like a lullaby. It was so soft and husky that if he could sleep then he would fall asleep to it.

He sat down and ran his eyes over the young human and found his shirt amusing. When Rosalie had asked him, he found Harry's' reply quit funny. But then her questions began to get a little too personal. When Harry had waved his command for her to stop he again caught the scent of lavender and his vampire again clawed at him to be let out. He kept his hands clenched into fists under the table and away from sight, but soon his struggle for control stopped when Rose's question was answered with one he did not expect.

The word 'orphan' echoed in all of their minds. That was not the answer he had expected or really wanted to hear. He peaked into Rosalie's mind and found a great deal of guilt and self hatred of her nature to persist in things.

_Jasper?_

_He may not show it, but I sense a profound sense of sorrow and something else. This boy has a lot of old pains and scars._ Jasper felt a wave of possessiveness and hatred form Edward. _Ed, is something wrong?_

_My vampire wants to be let out; it's something to do with Harrys scent. It's hard to control._ Ed replied. _Jasper…I can't read his mind either._

…_What do you mean?_

_I mean that there is like a wall blocking me; all I get is a picture of a water fall but no thoughts._

…_We will talk with the others later._

Soon the bell rang Harry got up and dumped his tray then took off his jacket and held it out to Rose. Edward sensed her need to not want it but her thoughts on she might hurt him more brought her to taking it.

"If I didn't know any better Rosalie I would say you were a vampire." Edward heard him say before he left and he saw rather than felt everyone's wariness. Then remembering his vampires odd behavior he came up with one conclusion and he turned to Alice.

"Alice, he's my mate."

Alice turned and gave him an all-knowing smile. "Of course he is. I've already seen him coming to this town and him being your mate."

At first Ed was pissed that she never told him then he got angry at Harry. He knew that the boy was not at fault but he felt that his life was about to change and he didn't like change.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alice? My control almost snapped when I first smelled him. What if I attack him or someone else?" He growled at her.

She kept smiling. "I've already seenit. You won't hurt him, Ed."

He glared and turned on his heels to leave. "We will discuss this later tonight." He threw over his shoulder.

*****Cullen Residence*****

"That's great, sweetie." Esme gushed. Ed groaned.

"You don't get it. I almost revealed us to a whole school of humans!" He spoke harshly.

Carlisle rubbed between his eyes and sighed. He felt happy that his son finally found his mate but Ed didn't seem that thrilled.

"Son, do you feel that you will loose control?"

"…A little. I am afraid that I will hurt him." He gave a choked cry and Esme and Alice wrapped him in a hug.

"Why don't you go to school tomorrow and see how far you can handle it, if you can't then immediately come back home and if you feel the need, leave for a few days to gain your control. Agreed?"

Edward nodded his head. He hoped he didn't loose control tomorrow.

*School*

Harry and Edward arrived at the school at the same time. When Harry had gotten out of his truck and walked over toward Emmet, as he was ogling his ride, he gave each of the Cullen's a bright smile but it was soon wiped off his face when he turned to Edward. The wind was blowing harshly and Edward was glaring at him as if he were some sort of threat. Harry took in the clenched fists and, a little put off, turned towards Emmet.

Edward quickly walked away form the group, ignoring Harry's inquisitive eyes and Alice's' glare. Throughout the day he avoided Harry and Alice; Alice because he didn't want to be lectured and Harry because he just wanted to avoid him. At lunch he chose to stay by his car and not at the cafeteria table. Soon it became tolerable and his vampire seemed to be calmer, but it was towards the end of the day that it came crashing down.

Harry was in the front talking to Rosalie as she handed his jacket back when several careless girls ran by and knocked into Harry sending him right into Edwards' chest. His eyes darkened to black and he growled low in his throat. Harry sensing the danger honed by years of war, slowly backed away from Ed while slowly reaching for his wand but it wasn't needed. Emmet walked towards Ed steering him towards his car while Jasper blocked his view of Harry by standing in the humans' line of vision. As soon as Emmet pushed him in, Ed started the engine and took off.

He didn't know where he was going but he was definitely leaving Forks.

Harry POV

Harry turned confused and hurtful looks onto the remaining Cullen kids. Alice looked at him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"He'll be fine, Harry. He doesn't hate you, he's just going through a tough time. You'll see." Alice told him.

Harry waited till they all left before he got in his truck and rested his head on the steering wheel. He had felt the danger he was in when he was shoved into Edward and he was grateful that nothing serious had happened.

He drove home thinking of that Edward could possible hate him for and why he felt he was in danger from the boy.

*Cullen Residence*

One suitcase was packed as he headed down the stairs and his family was waiting for him. He received hugs from the women and nods from the guys.

"Now remember to come back when you have gained control." Carlisle told him. He nodded and put his bag in his car.

"I have already seen all of this so you don't have to worry, just make sure to reassure him when you get back since he thinks that you hate him." Alice instructed.

He gave each of them one last hug and left, hoping for all of their sakes that would gain control and return to his family and mate.

Harry POV

Thunder and harsh rains kept Harry awake all night. What really kept him from sleeping was Edward. He never did anything to warrant the boys hate and ever since he got home he couldn't stop thinking about him. When he had first seen the boy he felt an odd connection between them but had instantly dismissed it thinking nothing of it.

He rolled over and clutched a pillow to his chest. Edwards' hateful glares even surpassed Draco's and that was saying something. Finally Harry closed his eyes deciding to confront the other boy tomorrow on his odd behavior. He fell into a restless sleep.

*****Next Day*****

Edward wasn't with them. Did he finally leave because of him or was it something else? Questions ran through his mind like a race track but he put on a happy face anyway and approached the small group. He never brought his questions up so he played like he was happy and so he went throughout the whole day, yet again wearing a mask.

The day went about as normal like nothing was even different. He listened to Mike and Eric bicker about who was taking who to prom and who was more popular. Lunch was spent with the Cullen's as usually but he still missed seeing Edward around. He left with a sad face and drove home in the rain.

-

It went like this for a week. Edward never showed at school and the weather only seemed to darken with Harry's anger at Edward. Of course Alice always told him that Ed was never angry with him and that he would come back in time but Harry was beginning to get angry any way. Even Rosalie and Jasper were telling him the same things each day but it did nothing for him.

Even Mike and Eric were starting to avoid him due to his bouts of anger and deadly glares. Soon the weekend came and he had some hopes that he would blow of some of his anger by practicing his magic.

It did help a little. During the weekend he practiced most of the smaller spells he had learned in school and abroad, and then he practiced his animangus forms. He had a total of three forms: one was a two tailed silver ice fox the size of a horse, a falcon and the last was a large white wolf. Harry chose to explore the woods around his home in all forms which, to his relief, helped calm him down.

In his wolf form he had played with a local pack of wolves residing on his lands and was accepted into the pack as a pack mate even thought the alpha pair found him strange. They pair knew he was no normal wolf because of his size and he smelled more than just wolf but Harry enjoyed being with them none the less.

He did the same thing on Sunday too. By Sunday night he was once again tense, wondering if Edward would show up at school or not. If he did then he had some major explaining to do.

*Monday*

Harry parked his truck and his magic and anger spiked. In the lot next to a red convertible was a silver Volvo.

He trudged into the school to his language class and through the rest of the day he focused on confronting Edward. At lunch time he saw the Cullen's head out the doors and he followed them. They paused by there cars seeming to be in a heated discussion when he marched right up to Ed, his magic lashing out, and got right in his face.

"What the HELL is your problem?"


	3. AN

Hey every one. So far I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and what not with my stories. Right now I have writers block so advice would be welcome and at this moment I have a poll open for a oneshot so go ahead and vote. I've recently gotten some reviews regarding the Cullens. Yes i gave all of them the ability of telepathy but only Edward can read others minds, for the others (rest of the Cullens) its only to communicate back and forth with Edward. The only one he cannot read is Harry. Ok. Good.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald Ice

Harry couldn't think straight. First Edward had should hatred towards him his first day, then he had acted like he was a disease when he had been knocked into him and on top of that he had disappeared. If that wasn't plain hatred for him he didn't know what was.

The other Cullen siblings kept a wary eye on on the fighting pair. Not just for Edwards sake in keeping the secret but for Harry also. He was just a human and if the vampire ended up losing it he could unintentionally hurt his mate. Alice didn't think it would come to that as it was almost impossible to hurt ones mate but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Do you honestly hate me that much? Do you really hate it when I touch you?" The young mans eyes blazed in anger, and Edward detected a little bit of hurt in them also.

He fought against the urge to tell his mate everything but he held back. "You wouldn't understand. Besides its none of you business where I go, Potter." He growled frustration evident in his voice and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Something akin to hurt flashed through those green eyes and Edward immediately felt guilt weld in his chest. It was never his intention to hurt him but it was the only way that he could think of to keep Harry away from him. Sure he knew that the younger man was his mate but he didn't like the reaction he had had when he had first caught Harry's scent.

For one moment Harry was picturing Draco Malfoy in front of him. The stone walls of Hogwarts the only ones standing witness to their fight. He mentally shook himself. This was not England, not Hogwarts and the prat in front of him was certainly not Draco Malfoy.

"I would watch how you talk to me, Cullen." He turned, heading not towards the school but towards his truck. "I don't know what I did but your reaction was not something that could resolve what ever it was. So far I like your family. There is just something about you that is different and I like it. If you don't like me being around then I will try my hardest to stay away from you."

As soon as he reached his truck Harry banged his fist against the steering wheel. He didn't understand why the one Cullen didn't like him. It wasn't like he had done anything to warrant his hatred and for some reason he felt like his heart was being shredded. Literally. He brought up his hand, bunching the material of his shirt in his hand above his heart.

Quickly starting the engine he drove up to the silent group. Harry looked at each one in the face all with mixed emotions. Alice looked angry, not at him but at Edward. Jasper had a look of indecision on his face and Emmet and Rosalie looked disappointed. Edward had no emotion.

With a sigh, Harry thought it best to just go home.

Trinkets around the house shook and toppled over as the house door was slammed shut. Loud stomps traveled up the stairs to his room where he tossed his things onto the bed. He growled under his breath about the stupidity of one Edward Cullen.

Frustration swam throughout his body, poisoning his mind. He quickly exited his house before his magic could get too out of control and destroy his home. Hurriedly stashing his cloths beneath the porch deck and changed into his wolf form.

In a steak of white fur he was gone, running through the forest. It helped relieve his anger a little but not enough to calm his, so just kept going till well into the night. Colors meshed into browns and blues than as the day began to fade his mind vaguely noted the shades of pink, red, and purple as the sun began to sink. (A/N: because Harry is magical I am making it so that he can see in color when he is in his animal forms)

Panting heavily with exertion, the white beast collapsed to the ground with a thumb and a groan. Laying on his side Harry glanced to the sky, seeing the many stars glittering the blackness. He tried to remember the last time he lay like this looking at the stars.

**Flash Back**

_Leaves crackled and branches snapped as they circled him. With a bark the black hound jumped at him, only to miss as he dodged. Air burst from his lungs as the larger animal attacked him from the side. He gave a barking laugh. After hours of playing Harry gave an exhausted sigh and lay where he landed. The Grim lay on one side and the Werewolf on the other._

_All three gazed at each other then toward the full moon that hung in the blackened sky. Sirius snored in his dog form making Moony/Remus snort in amusement as Harry just gave a thump of his tale. He loved spending the full moons with his family and vowed never to forget._

**End Flash Back**

A twig snapped and his jumped to his feet. Giving a low growl his ears twitched as he tried to locate the source of the intruder. Another snap and his hackles raised, his tail high, he gave a warning growl. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he snarled. A small breeze brushed through the woods bringing a foreign scent to his nose. Taking cautious steps towards the source of the smell, it registered that the scent was in fact all over the area he was in. But he was still on his land wasn't he?

If he indeed was not on his land then they weren't the intruders, he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald Ice

Harry in his fit of panic let the mind of the wolf take over, as his survival may depend on the wolfs instincts. It wasn't uncommon for a wizards animangus form to have the mentality of the animal alongside the wizards intellect but it wasn't frequent. A growl reverberated through his form as the sounds of rustling leaves and the form of another animal made its appearance. Now Harry knew that he was big, bout the size of a common car, but these wolves were _huge_. A large black wolf made its way forward, hackles up, tail raised in a sign of challenge, followed by a rosette and light brown wolf.

Harry ignored the other two and focused all of his attention on the one who appeared to be the leader. His wolf responded to the obvious challenge that the other alpha displayed, much to Harry's insistence not to. He cursed his fate to have an animangus form that was always ready for a challenge. Both wolves bared their teeth, saliva dripping from their fangs, eyes narrowed, studying the others challenger. With no further prompting the white wolf launched himself at his counter part.

Edward felt like the lowest form of scum. Alice refused to speak to him. Jasper of course was his usual silent self, every once and awhile would he try to calm Edward. Emmett and Rosalie gave him disapproving looks, of course Rosalie had lectured him about how to treat his mate with respect even when said mate didn't know them that well or even about the mate thing in general. Esme was saddened that she wouldn't be able to meet the new addition to the family as soon as she had hoped. Carlisle was the only one who really did nothing to him and for that he was grateful.

The image of hurtful green eyes wouldn't leave his mind, even when he was playing the image would haunt him. His last resort was to go hunting. As he started for the door Carlisle approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we all go?" It was more of a command than a suggestion.

_Probably just wants to make sure that I don't do anything stupid_, he thought disdainfully.

Some of the tense atmosphere dissipated after everyone had fed and for that Edward was glad. He always loved running and that helped settle his turbulent thoughts. He stopped at one point and looked towards the sky and took an unnecessary breath.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Emmetts voice rumbled next to him. He looked around but could see nothing. When he heard what sounded like growls, he began walking till he came across a slab of rock that overlooked a small meadow. What he saw left him speechless. There on the border line of the Quileute Tribe was a yin yang fighting ball of fur. Edwards sharpened eyes took in the details of the giant black wolf and slightly larger white wolf fighting for what appeared to be an alpha dominance fight or a defending of territory.

"That's odd," commented Carlisle.

"What is?" Edward demanded without taking his eyes of the sight.

"None of the tribal kids are white wolves when they turn. The black I know is Sam Uley. The light brown is Embry I think. The other two I have no clue who they are." He responded.

Just then the forest was disturbed by the slight breeze blowing through. Edward stiffened. The wind brought forward a sent that Edward hoped wasn't there. That sent was entirely too close to where the fighting wolves were and sent him into panic mode.

"Harry..." Without hesitation he jumped from the over hang and as soon as his feet met the ground he took off towards the wolves and the sent of his mate.


End file.
